Chapter 70
Record of a Jailbreak, Conclusion is the 70th chapter of Bungo Stray Dogs. Summary The Special Abilities Troops chase after Atsushi, Kyōka and Oguri. They break down the safe with explosives, only to find that they are not there. Ango is surprised by this and states that they have completely disappeared. The scene cuts to Atsushi, Kyōka and Oguri running away outside. It is revealed that they managed to escape by using “Demon Snow” to shut the door to the neighboring room while they had left the door open to the room they had been in. So when the troops had gone to investigate that room, the small group had escaped. Oguri reveals that his plan had been inspired by Yokomizo’s story. As they are walking, Oguri also says that he will just have to erase the evidence before they steal a car. Kyōka suggests that they go through the sewers to get to the parking lot without the police seeing them. Atsushi prepares to go down the sewer when suddenly a dart hits his back. A grenade falls, which Kyōka manages to cut before it explodes. However this also results in her being hit by a dart. Ango reveals himself to the group. Atsushi desperately tells Ango that he should believe that the Detective Agency is being framed. He reveals that his Ability which allows him to get the information needed from the things he touches showed him their plan. Ango mercilessly points his gun at Atsushi and shoots. However, he wasn’t it but pushed down the sewer. Oguri and Kyōka follow his lead and fall down. The troops arrive at the scene and Ango tells them that the fugitives had gone west. After the troops had gone, Ango brings the trio to a car and drives them away. There he tells them that he had sent the email from Dazai. He tells Atsushi that Dazai has a special way of communicating with him: his heart rate. Since Ango works for the government, he can access this information and decode it. Oguri still doesn’t trust Ango, thinking him to be part of the Seventh Agency. Ango tells him that he is not and that it was a lie made up by Dostoyevsky to keep them apart. The group ends up in Anne’s Room where Lucy aggressively asks Atsushi why he is a fugitive. Atsushi wonders why she is with Ango. In return Ango tells him that she had come to them with a very threatening look saying that Atsushi wasn’t a murderer. After being told about the Seventh Agency, Oguri realises that Ango is working alone. After that, Oguri tells the group about the Decay of Angels. The organisations goal is to ‘eliminate’ the country. Since there is still a blank side of the page they had used to frame the Detective Agency, they can use it for their ultimate goal. The plan could be broken down into four stages. First the ‘cannibalism’ stage, then they used one side of the page to frame the Agency, the third stage is mostly terrorist activity and final stage will be once they write on the back of the page which will result in the country ceasing to exist. Oguri says that the Decay of Angels will write on the page at the next full moon in ten days. Atsushi is pleased by this revelation because that gives them ten days to steal the page and write on there that the Detective Agency has been falsely accused. Characters in order of appearance Navigation Category:Chapters